An electronic paper display technique is a novel display technique capable of achieving paper-like reading experience. Because electronic paper displays are comfortable for use, ultrathin and portable, flexible, and of extra-low power consumption, electronic paper display devices have gained widely attention and application in the display area.
Most of electronic paper display techniques are implemented in an electrophoretic display method. Electrophoretic display particles of colors are used in the electrophoretic display method, arranged in order by the change of an externally applied electric field, and thus present certain colors so as to exhibit different images.
In the existing electronic paper display device using the electrophoretic display method, generally, electrophoretic display particles of at least two kinds of colors, for example black particles and white particles, are necessary for bicolor display or multicolor display. However, it's usually difficult for the display particles of at least two colors to move and remain stable under the externally applied electric field; therefore, not only a certain limitation is imposed onto the selection of the display particle about its the category, size and so on, but also difficulty exists for the control of the display particles when the display particles move under the externally applied electric field. Hence, it's not easy for the existing electronic paper display device in the electrophoretic display method to realize bicolor display or multicolor display.